ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Naroku (BOND)
Naroku (also called '''Goruto) is the Potara Ring fusion of Goku and Naruto Uzumaki of the Shippuden universe. He was created in both LeeHatake and mlbjunior's fan manga, B.O.N.D, and LeeHatake's fanon video games Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Storm Resurreccion ''and ''Naruto x Dragon Ball: Storm Budokai. Despite Goku fusing with a character of a weaker power level, Naroku's strength is equalavent to Vegito and Gogeta's. In Storm Budokai , Naroku is formed from the Potara Earrings. Origins *''B.O.N.D./Tenkaichi Storm Resurreccion:'' Naroku is the result of Naruto and Goku fusing to face Majin Vegesuke, the fusion of Majin Vegeta and Sasuke Uchiha. *''Storm Budokai:'' After Super Buu absorbs Madara Uchiha and the Ten-Tailed Beast, Naruto and Goku fuse with the Potara Earrings in order to defeat him. Transformations Naroku has access to all of Naruto and Goku's respective forms, but only uses a few of them, mixing elements from both fighters' transformations. 'Super Kyuubi Saiyan: '''A mixture of Naruto's initial NIne-Tails form and Goku's Super Saiyan form. Has Naruto's slitted eyes in a pale orange-like color, mixing the red Kyuubi eyes with the green SSJ eyes. He also sports Naruto's demonic "cat-hairs" and his hair looks similar to Goku's SSJ2 style, albeit more wild in appearance. This mode is only seen in ''Tenkaichi Storm Resurreccion ''and ''B.O.N.D. '''Super Sennin Modo/Super Sage Mode: A mixture of Naruto's Sage Mode and Goku's Super Saiyan form. He retains all of the same features as a Super Saiyan: blonde hair, a yellow aura, and determined expression, although now he also sports Naruto's Sage eyes. This mode is seen in Storm Budokai ''and ''B.O.N.D. Six-Tailed Oozaru: 'The result of Naruto's six tailed transformations causes Goku's Saiyan tail to grow back, resulting in increased aggression that causes him to form into Oozaru at the same time. Appears to be a giant red ape with a skeletal structure around his body. He sports six tails, five in the form of the Nine-Tailed Fox's and Oozaru's tail. ''Tenkaichi Storm Resurreccion ''and ''B.O.N.D. ''only. '''Super Sennin 3 (Super Sage 3): '''A combination of Goku's SSJ3 form with Naruto's Sage mode. He has yellow/orange, toad-like eyes with red rings similar to a Super Saiyan 4, SSJ3 length hair, and the lack of eyebrows caused by the Super Saiyan 3 form. He only uses this form in ''Tenkaichi Storm Resurreccion. '''Super Jinchuriki Saiyan 3/Super Nine-Tailed Saiyan 3: A mixture of Naruto's Nine-Tails Chakra Mode (also referred to as his Jinchuriki Form) and Goku's Super Saiyan 3 form. As with the traditional Super Saiyan 3 transformation, Naroku has long, spiky hair, a lightning aura, and a lack of eyebrows. Additionally, his skin and clothing turn yellow as he gains Naruto's Nine-Tails cloak, and several tattoo-like markings throughout his body. Used in Storm Budokai and B.O.N.D. Super Tailed God Mode/Super Bijuukami Mode: A combination of Naruto's Tailed Beast Mode and Goku's Super Saiyan God transformation. In this form, Naroku gains the traditional chakra cloak of Naruto's Bijuu mode, darker "cat-hairs" on his cheeks, and slitted eyes like the Nine-Tailed Fox. In addition, he now emits an orange fiery aura as his irises grow larger and his hair becomes red, like the Super Saiyan God form. This form is accessed in Storm Budokai and B.O.N.D. Jinchuriki Saiyan 4/Nine-Tailed Saiyan 4: 'A mixture of Naruto's Nine-Tails Chakra Mode (also referred to as his Jinchuriki Form) and Goku's Super Saiyan 4 form. He looks like a regular Super Saiyan 4, but also sports the tattoos of Naruto's Nine-Tailed form. His skin is yellow, the rings around his eyes and his fur are an orange color, and his eyes are a darker orange color. He only uses this form in ''Tenkaichi Storm Resurreccion. '''Super Tailed Saiyan 4/Super BijuuSaiyan 4: A combination of Goku's Super Saiyan 4 and Naruto's Tailed Beast Mode. This form is very similar to the original Jinchuriki Saiyan 4 form, as it has all of the features of Goku's SSJ4 form: longer hair, fur, a tail, rings around his eyes, and orange eyes, mixed with the elements of Naruto's Nine-Tails Chakra. In addition, he now supports a full cloak made of chakra, has noticeably darker "cat-hairs" on his cheeks, and has slitted eyes like the Nine-Tails. In addition, his hair is now completely cloaked in a yellow aura as with the rest of his body, and he is able to share his power with others, allowing them to take on similar chakra cloaks as well. Techniques He has access to all of Naruto and Goku's techniques, but utilizes certain fused moves: Kame-Rasenganha: The combination of Rasengan and Kamehameha. Charges similar to Rasengan and fires like Kamehameha. Spirit Rasen-Bomb: '''The combination of Naruto's Great Ball Rasengan and Goku's Spirit Bomb. He summons Shadow Clones and collects their spirit energy while charging a Rasengan-like sphere of energy. Once he collects the energy of the clones, the sphere increases in size and is then thrown at the opponent. '''Dragon Fist Shuriken (Rasengan Fist): '''Used in Super Sennin 3 mode, this is the combination of Naruto's Rasenshuriken and Goku's Dragon Fist. Naroku forms a fist and after opening his hand, creates a Rasenshuriken that he thrusts at the enemy. The Shuriken rotates increasingly faster until it becomes surrounded by a yellow aura. It forms into Shenron and begins revolving around the victim, trapping them. While it revolves, initial energy produced begins to grind the skin of the victim, leaving it impossible to escape without being ripped apart. He then fires a one-handed Kamehameha to finish them off. '''Super Kurama Fist: Used when Naroku accesses Tailed Beast Mode, this technique is derived from Naruto's Tailed Beast Bomb and Goku's Dragon Fist. Naroku charges what appears to be a Tailed Beast Bomb before absorbing the energy into himself. He then charges forward and performs a punch, similar to Dragon Fist, that forms a ki-like entity with a similar appearance to the Nine-Tailed Fox. The Nine-Tailed entity swallows the opponent, and Naroku finishes the attack with a Kamehameha. 100X Super Bijudama (Tailed Beast Bomb): '''Used in Jinchuriki Saiyan 4 mode, Naroku creates a Kame-Rasenganha. He then mixes in the energy of the Nine-Tails's latent energy as well as a 10x Kamehameha. He holds the charged sphere above his head until it grows to the size of Goku's Super Spirit Bomb and the thrusts it upon the enemy. Adding insult to injury, he also teleports behind them and blasts them with a Kamehameha to propel them into the Bomb. '''Power Sharing: While not an actual "technique", per se, Naroku is able to disperse his own energy amongst several recipients, allowing them to access a portion of his abilities. He can only use this power when accessing Naruto's Tailed Beast mode, but in addition to the Nine-Tails' chakra, he can also share a portion of his Super Saiyan energy with others. In addition, he will be linked to those with whom he shares his powers, allowing him reverse the process and take in their power, making techniques such as the Spirit Bomb much easier to perform and also makes it possible to access Goku's Super Saiyan God abilities much more easily. Appearances B.O.N.D Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Storm Resurreccion Naruto x Dragon Ball: Storm Budokai Voice Actors (if possible) English: Sean Schemmel and Maile Flanagan '''Japanese: '''Masako Nozawa and Junko Takeuchi Category:Page added by LeeHatake93 Category:Human Category:Good Category:What If Category:Fan Fiction Category:Characters who can fly Category:Saiyans Category:Males Category:Fusions Category:Characters Category:Siblings Category:Fathers Category:Brother Category:Heroes Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Article Stubs Category:Extraterrestials Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Saiyan Fusions Category:Potara Ring Fusions Category:Other Animes Category:Potara Earring Fusions